Basic video poker and its variations are very popular in the casinos. Reasons for the popularity stem from ease of play, quickness of play and the poker premise. Most casinos offer large numbers of video poker devices on which players may select from a plurality of video poker games such as Double Double Bonus Poker®, Deuces Wild Poker, Triple Play Poker®, Jacks or Better and various others.
Despite the large numbers of video poker games available and the popularity of the same, there continues to be a need for new and exciting video poker style games to attract new players and retain existing players.